


Hot For Teacher

by Kittynater



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm super cruel to my chacters, Professor Tom, Smutty goodness, idk what im doing, there will be violence and kidnapping, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynater/pseuds/Kittynater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Worthington has lead a highly wealthy but cold life in a world where the Upper Class shun love and emotions. Then comes the middle class Professor Hiddleston, her new English teacher. Can he save Lizzie, or is she doomed to life without emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like, and please, feel free to give your honest opinion about it. More notes at bottom.

"Welcome to another year at Sir Lawrence Auguste Academy for the Talented and Gifted." Our headmaster, Professor Sharpton, drones into the microphone. Every year he gives a speech. I'm just glad I only have to listen to it one last time. After the 3-hour speech, we are finally given our doom room keys. Every year, they stick me on the top floor, farthest from the stairs and elevator. I've told Father, but being the youngest and the only girl, I'm pretty much ignored unless I do something wrong. My maids carry my things to my room and unpack for me. One of my dorm mates, Amber Smithfield, invites me to a "party" being held at the football field. I politely decline, not wishing to give up the V Card just yet. She leaves, claiming "More ass for me!" along the way. I stay in my room until dinner is announced. As I enter the Dinning Hall, I hear the females whispering in hushed excitement. We must have a new teacher. After everyone is seated, I look to the teacher's table and find the cause of excitement.  
"I would like to introduce our new English Literature teacher. Please welcome Professor Thomas Hiddleston!" Professor Sharpton announces. Said man stands up. He has dirty blonde, curly hair, thin glasses, a small and trimmed goatee, and he is tall as hell! Skinny, but not sickly so.   
"What do you think, Ms. Worthington?" One of my table mates asks.  
"He is pleasing to look at. That is all." I state. Dinner is served and since I'm closest to the teachers, I'm given the job to guess his eye color. Professor Hiddleston is talking to the math teacher, Professor McFadden, and I can hear a British accent. He looks in my direction and it seems he has blue eyes. I relay this new information to the girls and the literally squeal like children. I ignore them and the professor the rest of the meal, then head off to bed. Next morning I'm in the Dining Hall bright and early as usual. My class schedule is handed to me, and like the last 4 years, my favorite class is last: English. The day passes slowly, then finally it's the last class of the day. I walk into the classroom, and find the new teacher is my teacher.  
"Hullo. May I have your name please, love?" He asks.  
"Elizabeth Worthington. And I care not that you are British, do not call me Love, or Mate, or anything other than Ms. Worthington." I state with full authority. He smiles and makes a note in his book. I take my seat as the others file in. The girls are practically drooling on their desks and the boys are grouped together, backs turned and ignoring Professor Hiddleston. Despite his many attempts, he can't get the class to pay attention.   
"Ms. Worthington, would you cover your ears please?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow, but cover my ears. Professor Hiddleston then proceeds to rake his nails down the blackboard. The leader of the boys, Jacob Harris, faces Hiddleston.  
"Once my father hears of this, you will no longer have a job!" He yells.  
"And once mine tells yours you weren't paying attention in class, you'll be beat to an inch of your life. Sit down, shut your mouth, and pay attention. Some of us would like to learn something other than how to spread Chlamydia." I command. The boys grumble as they take their seats. Professor Hiddleston thanks me, then hands out the book we shall study this semester: Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Macbeth, and Hamlet. Once we have our books, we are told we may leave, as he has nothing to teach yet. I stay behind.  
"Ms. Worthington, you may leave." He says.  
"May I stay? It seems this will be the only place quite enough to do my homework." I state.  
"Of course you may stay! I must thank you some way for helping me get the class in order." He smiles a huge smile. I quietly do my homework as he pulls out a cell phone from the Mesozoic era of cell phones and texts away. Once I am finished, I let him know. "Should you need any help, I shall do my best. See you tomorrow Ms. Worthington." He smiles again and I think I felt my heart twitch. Something tells me this teacher will be the death of me.


	2. Grass Isn't Always Greener

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bf is letting me use his lappytop!!!! I shall upload as many chapters as I can. They should be longer since I have my notebook this time and not trying to remember what I wrote. Enjoy, and please leave a comment so I may know if I'm doing good, or need improvement.

*Later That Day*

Finally, some peace! I've made my way to the music room to escape people. I take my violin off the shelf and sit with it, making sure it's still in tiptop shape. Once it's nice and tuned, I take my two favorite sets of sheet music and set up a stand. To warm up, I play Nearer My God To Thee. It's the only reason I watched Titanic, to hear the song. The music relaxes me, and I allow myself to smile. When I finish that song, I crack my neck and loosen the muscles in my shoulders to get ready for the "Toughest" violin song ever: The Devil's Trill. I'm the only one in the whole school who can play it. I start playing, allowing the music to effect me. I feel anger, sadness, and rage. I know I shouldn't feel, but I can't help it sometimes. As usual, I finish the song perfectly. Suddenly, there's clapping and I jump, turning to see Professor Hiddleston.  
"I heard you playing down the hall and I couldn't help but come see who was playing so beautifully." He says with a smile. I silently start putting the violin away and he continues, "You don't have to leave on my account." I put it away, then grab my bag and practically run. There is no way he didn't see me give in to my emotions. Father is gonna find out and I'll be punished. He calls my name, but I just continue to run. I get to a secluded part of the school, and take control of myself. I repeat the Worthington motto, "Never soft, never weak," until I'm back to normal. Once normal, I make my way to dinner. The only free seat is at a table near the teacher's table. I do my best to ignore everyone, but I can hear that accent, and I have everyone at my table making bets on who will bang Hiddleston first. Finally, we are released from dinner. Professor Hiddleston calls my name, and I answer him with a stony face. He hands me a notebook, claiming I dropped it when I left the music room. It's my poetry book! I take it and walk away.  
"Ms. Worthington, I couldn't help but read your work. It's amazing, you should submit it to be published." He says as he follows me.   
"Worthingtons do not dabble in literature. You know nothing about this book. If Father found out I was wasting my time writing these, I will be punished and my work burned." I say as I walk away. He asks why, and I continue, "They won't make a lot of money. Everything I do must bring me and my family ether money, power, or prestige. If it doesn't, it's not worth doing. Now if you will excuse me, I must go." I pick up the pace and get outside before Professor catches up to me.   
"What do you mean? Your work is wonderful, it would make you millions!" He says. I stop walking and look him dead in the eye.  
"You don't seem to understand, sir. I must do everything my Father or Mother tells me. I am nothing more than a pawn in their game of Power Chess. All of us students are. And poems are not included in their plans." He looks disturbed. I leave and get to my dorm without anymore disturbances. 

Over the week, I wait for my parents to appear and punish me for wasting time, but they don't. Us students have surprised Hiddleston by finishing Romeo and Juliet within the week. We are discussing it, and he keeps gushing about how great the story is, and how "in love" they are.   
"I'm sorry Professor, but this story is the stupidest, most illogical thing ever created. Romeo is pining away for this Rose Whatever girl, then meets Juliet and in the course of three days, marries her, kills her cousin, bangs her, then kills himself. It makes no sense! Why didn't he just find another woman? He got over Rose pretty damn quick, I'm sure Juliet's pussy wasn't that damn good." I snap. The class laughs, and even Hiddleston chuckles.  
"Love makes you do crazy things, Ms. Worthington. It's such a wonderful thing that can make you feel like you are ether in paradise, or hell. But it is so worth the risk of pain." He smiles, like someone just gave him the one thing he wanted for Christmas. We end up debating back and forth, to the point that housekeeping has to clean around us. We all realize classes ended a few hours ago, and he let's us leave. I make my way to the main office and demand a new teacher. They won't switch my class since there isn't another class to switch me to. I leave in a huff, and make my way to the library, mumbling how this teacher is the Bane of My Exsistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Hopefully I can upload more before my bf leaves, otherwise there may be a long wait. I'm sorry!!! It'll be a while before the smut happens, but it will come. TTFN!


	3. Feeling The Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After begging my bf to allow me the use of his laptop, I can now present Ch. 3!!! And remember, please comment whether you like/love it, or dislike/loathe entirely. It helps me improve :)

I swear on all that is holy, this teacher will be the death of me! I head to the library to get my favorite books. They help keep me calm and collected. From memory, I make my way through the aisle, collecting the familiar volumes. I have just touched the last one as a hand covers mine, trying to take the book as well. I yank my hand back, and see it's none other that Professor Bane Of My Existence.   
"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Worthington. If you want the book, by all means, take it." He says with a smile. Why the hell does he smile so much? It's starting to annoy the hell out of me.  
"It's fine, Professor. I've read it hundreds of times. You can have it." I say as I walk away yet again. He calls me back and I turn around.  
"I wanted to say that your argument about Romeo and Juliet was incredible. I'm very happy for the debate." He smiles yet a-fucking-gain. I mumble that I was just voicing my opinion, and he adds, "I hope we can have more debates in the weeks to come. Can't wait to hear what you think about Pride and Prejudice." I nod and manage to finally get away. Thank God it's the weekend! If I'm careful, I won't have to see Bane of Existence for 48 hours. I get to the dining hall and munch on the snacks they have provided, waiting for dinner. Just my luck, this goddamn professor is here too! Ether he is following me, it's a major coincidence, or the Powers That Be are really fucking with me. And it seems I have finally hit puberty, for I notice how nice of an ass he has. I smack myself to clear my mind, earning looks from my peers. I can't even start on Pride and Prejudice, because every time I read Darcy's name, Hiddleston appears in my head for whatever reason. This is getting super ridiculous! The freshmen are all giggly, and I have no idea how much longer I can take it. I hear my name called over the P.A. and I bolt for the office. It's my mother. First she rips me a new one for not having my phone on me, then tells me the last thing i wish to hear: My grandparents are dead. They were the closest thing to a loving family I had. They cared about me, and didn't use me for their own gain. I leave the office and walk around in a fog. I come to and unused wing and sit in a corner, hugging my knees. I hold in the tears, trying to kill the emotions that have appeared. I sit there for some time, how long I don't know. Eventually, I hear footsteps.  
"Ms. Worthington? You're friends...... Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Professor Hiddleston kneels in front of me, then places a hand on my shoulder. I move as fast as I can backwards while yelling, "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" He holds his hands up, showing he's not touching me. I keep fighting, not wanting to disappoint Father.   
"Did someone attack you?" He asks.  
"Not that it's any of your goddamn business, but no. My grandparents are dead and gone. Now leave me the hell alone." I snap. He doesn't leave. I hug my legs tighter with him sitting there, his expression unfamiliar. After a few moment, he tenderly touches my shoulder again. This time, I let him, feeling this odd sensation in my gut. Slowly, he pulls me closer to him, ending with his arms around me as i sit in his lap. Professor tells me it's ok to cry, to let it all out and grieve. That opens the flood gates, and I cry like a child. He rubs my back, my head tucked under his chin. I cry until I run dry, at which point I'm thoroughly exhausted. Hiddleston lifts me bridal style, and carries me back to my dorm. People are shocked into silence as we pass, and I don't even care. Those who do ask are told I'm ok, just grieving. He manages to carry me all the way to my dorm, and with Amber's help, gets me to bed. After tucking me in, he touches me cheek and says,   
"Try to get some sleep. It might help." I nod and thank him. He smiles and leaves, thanking Amber for her help. 

Next day, the head butler from home has arrived to bring me back to the mansion to attend the funeral tomorrow. Since my grandparents were the owners of the school, everyone from school will attend as well. I'm ignored all day, until dinner. "I hear you broke down and cried at school." Father informs me as we eat.  
"Yes Father. It won't happen again, I promise." I reply stoically.   
"Make sure it doesn't happen. You are a Worthington. No Worthington will be seen as weak or soft." He commands. I nod in affirmation. That was way better than I thought. Normally I get a beating and am starved or have to be the ass monkey for the servants. Too soon, it's tomorrow and my grandparents are being buried. No wasteful wake, in simple, cheap coffins. Just as it was stated in their will. I stand over the graves, fighting the feelings. I tell my family I will call for a car to take me back to school in a few minutes, so they leave. Soon I'm alone, and I try to cry to release the tension in my body, but they won't come. Seems I finally destroyed my tears. I hear footsteps behind me, and I just know it's Professor Hiddleston. The Fates wouldn't have it any other way. He doesn't say anything, just places his hand on my shoulder. Just that little gesture opens the flood gates, and the tear flow freely. I'm pulled into his arms again, and I get this warmth in my chest. Soon I finish, feeling loads better.  
"Thank you Professor Hiddleston. I feel much better now." I say, allowing myself a smile. He looks at me in surprise, and his breath hitches a little. "You ok?" I ask.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Let's get you back to school, ok?" He smiles. Even though I can call for a car, Hiddleston insists on driving me himself. His car is obviously mass produced with standard features, but it feels safe. We get back to the school and as we pull up, he says, "Ms. Worthington, should you ever need an ear to listen, I will be that ear. Anytime, anywhere."  
"Thank you, Professor. It means alot." I smile, then head to bed to be ready for school in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter 3. I don't know when I can post next, so please be patient with me. *bows while saying sorry like Yuna in FFX*


	4. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success in getting the laptop again! Hope you enjoy :)

Once again, it's morning. After dressing, and having breakfast, I attend my classes to the surprise of my teachers. Seems they assumed I would have taken the week off. Yeah, like Mother or Father would allow that. I could be bleeding to death and they would want me to get up and do whatever. After collecting myself, I step into Professor Hiddleston's class. "Ms. Worthington? What are you doing here? I thought you would have taken time to grieve."  
"I have shed my tears. My grandparents wouldn't want me to wallow in despair, but to remember them, and keep moving forward in life." I inform him as i take my seat.  
"That is a very mature thing of you to say. I am very proud of you." I don't have to look at him to know he's got that stupid smile on his face. Again, we surprise Hiddleston by completing Pride and Prejudice by the end of the week. On Friday, my classmates have brought popcorn and soda. "So, Ms. Worthington, what is your view on the story?" He asks, leaning against his desk.  
"It's a very good book. But I must say that Darcy is a fool. Who in their right mind would pay a man 10,000 to marry a woman's whore-sister, then convince his friend to marry the prude-sister, then ask the bitch to marry him a second time, when she has already said fuck no?" The guys agree with me.  
"Is it so hard to believe that Darcy loved Bennett so much that he would do anything in his power to make her happy?"  
"Again, they spent maybe a total of 30 hours together. Why do these stories have people feel this so called Love when they don't even know each other?" I demand.  
"That's how powerful and unpredictable love is. What would you do for the one you love?" He counters.  
"She loves no one, Professor. Worthingtons are so hard that if a stray kitten crosses their path, it would be kicked out of the way." The school slut Roz states, her tits nearly popping out of the uniform blazer.  
"Love is for you mortals. My family and I don't need it." I state.  
"Then why else are you holding onto your V Card?" One of the boys ask.  
"Because I'm not at school to fuck like a jack rabbit. I'm here to learn," I answer. Soon the whole class is debating about love, sex, and relationships. Again, housekeeping reminds us that school is over. The discussion travels to the lawns, and as my classmates argue their points, I notice people have started to gather to watch us. I alert my classmates and say, "Let as all agree to disagree here, alright ladies and gentlemen?" They agree and everyone breaks up. People continue on their way and I look at Hiddleston.  
"That was insane." He chuckles.   
"You get used to it." I state, and for some reason, I can't keep the small smile off my face. Professor's smile gets bigger as he sees mine, then says,   
"I think you're becoming my favorite student." At dinner, my classmates practically drag Hiddleston to our table, saying he's "One of us, and therefore sits with us'.  
"Professor, have you ever felt this 'Love' you seem to always teach about?" Roz asks.  
"Once, when I was about your guys age. But things didn't work out. I've had girlfriends since, but no one I've felt connected to." He says, looking a little sad. His expression makes my uterus shudder. What the actual fuck?  
"How.... How do you know when you're in love?" I ask. And there goes that damn smile again.  
"You get butterflies in your stomach, your hear races and feels warm, and your reason for living changes from yourself to living for them. To see them smile and be happy. They become the most important thing in the world." I get that odd sensation in my gut again. This probably isn't good.

Months have past, and now it is three weeks until Christmas. A list goes around to see which students are staying for the holidays. I sign my name as I do every year. By the end of the week, I'm the only one to sign it. Seems I have to go home now. I'm in my room, packing, when Amber appears like the Jedi she wishes she was. "Oh, Elizabeth!!! You are so lucky!!! If my parents weren't making me take this trip, I'd be staying here too!"   
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm the only one on the list, they are gonna make me go home."  
"They were, until Hiddleston volunteered to stay for the holiday! You get him all to yourself, you lucky woman." Amber grins.   
"Ms. Smithfield, how-"  
"Liz, how many times do I have to beg you to call me Amber? No matter what you think, you're my friend. And just so you know, it's not to help my standing, but because I like you and find your company pleasing. So please, at least for Christmas, call me Amber?" Ok, that last part is new. I look at her, then sigh.  
"But what about the cooks and house keeping? They won't stay for two people." I argue.  
"The whole staff, no. But a few of the ones who don't celebrate are staying. Liz, if you don't bang Hiddleston over break, I'm going to get Chewie to bite you." I laugh, then cover my mouth. "You're dad can't hear you from here. Go ahead and laugh." Amber smiles. We end up laughing and giggling, and it feels good. Soon it's time to see everyone off, and each person leaves for family homes, vacation homes, or private yachts. Soon, it's just Hiddleston, Sharpton and myself. I'm a few yards away, so I can't hear what they are talking about, but it must be really embarrassing to make my teacher turn cherry red. Sharpton hands Hiddleston something, which he buts in his vest and waves as Sharpton leaves.   
"So, what shall we do now?" He asks as he gets closer.  
"Well, we are normally left alone. so whatever you wish to do is fine with me." I say. He thinks to play this childhood game called Tag, but I've never heard of it. He explains the rules, and how to play, so I touch his arm, yell that he is It, then run. He may have long legs, but I have speed and agility, and we run all over the campus, until we find ourselves in an old library. All the books are lists of the famous and powerful people of the world who came here for school.   
"Everything ok Ms. Worthington?" Hiddleston asks. I just look at the books, feeling something.  
"Professor, would you show me how the lower classes live? How they spend time?" I ask.  
"Sure. I can take you to the places I normally haunt. That is, on one small condition." I look at him with my eyebrow raised in amusement.  
"And what would your terms be, sir?" I ask.  
"That for the Christmas break, you shall address me as Tom." He grins.  
"If I do that, then you must agree to call me ether Liz, or Lizzie." I counter.  
"Deal." He says, holding out his hand to seal the deal. I shake it, and holy fuck! It should be illegal for a man to have such soft hands! He then kisses my hand and my heart skips a beat. What the hell? He "escorts" me back to my room, then tells me to find the plainest clothes I have for tomorrow, so I can blend in as people normally do, as well as for my protection.   
"You're really going to take me out tomorrow?" I ask.  
"Of course! I promised I would, and I am a man of my word. Sleep well Lizzie. You're going to be doing a lot of walking tomorrow. Your legs may become sore." He says with the grin. And there goes my uterus again. He kisses my hand again, then leaves. Yep, this man will be my death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be some time before I get the next chapter up, unless I power thru using my phone to post. I hate using my phone, so tiny and awkward! Kittynater out!


	5. Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm powering through using my awkward and crappy phone to bring you this chapter. Hope you like it :)

It's the next morning, and Tom is in my room, trying to find clothes that are comfortable, practical, and don't scream 'I'm loaded! Come mug me!!!' We manage to find a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that are plain enough that I should be ok. After breakfast, he takes me to the mall. I've never been to one, but I've seen them in movies. The place is full of people, so many that I hold onto Tom's arm so we aren't separated. "God, how in the world do you deal with so many people crowded around you?!" I ask, barely avoiding being bumped into.  
"You don't think about it. Some of us don't even notice it." He laughs. I take my phone out and snap pictures to show Amber later. Tom takes my phone and programs his number in it should we get separated. As we go to different stores, I'm amazed at the prices. Some stuff is around what I would spend while others are extremely cheap! There is one store that both fascinates me, yet scares the living daylights out of me: Hot Topic. After we escape the mall, he takes me to a park. We sit on a bench and watch people. Tom makes up funny stories about them and I can't help but laugh. After a while, I start getting hungry.  
"There's a fast food place not far from here." Tom says, leading the way.  
"Fast food? What's that?" I ask.   
"You'll see." He chuckles. We come to a building called McDonald's, and I'm shocked that we not only are not served at our table, but have to carry our order on cheap plastic trays and we pay first! But the service is fast, and the food tastes good.   
"Your world is very strange Tom." I comment as we leave.  
"Actually, I would say your 'world' is strange." He smiles. I'm about to say something when I notice a woman sitting on the ground. There are bags all around her, and she smells like she hasn't seen a bathroom in years.  
"Excuse me. Would ether of you have any food? I'm so hungry." She asks weakly, tears in her eyes. It dawns on me that she is homeless. I have another feeling in my chest that I can't name, and it's not a good one.   
"Tom, wait here." I say as I make my way back to McDonald's. I order one of everything off the menu, and bring it to the lady. "I hope this is enough to last a little while." I say as I hand her the bags. She starts crying, then hugs me.  
"Bless you child! Thank you so much!" She goes into a tarp tent and I'm disturbed. We walk on in silence, and I can't stop thinking about the woman.   
"That was very kind of you Liz. You may have saved her life." Tom says softly. A few more blocks down the street we come to a group of people who are walking single file in a circle while holding up signs. The signs say things like, 'Down with Classes", "Stop the Rich from getting richer" and "Eliminate the Worthingtons". They are even chanting " Kill the Higher Class!" Tom takes my hand and we run back to the parking garage.   
"What the hell was that!?" I demand as I'm doubled over, panting for breath.  
"I didn't mean to let you see that. There are many people who are not happy with your family getting richer each day, getting away with all kinds of things." He tells me as he's laid out on the hood, panting just as hard as I am.   
"What do they think killing us is going to do? It's not like we keep our wealth in vaults at home behind portraits!" I gasp as I slowly catch my breath.  
"They think your money will be circulated back into the community. Come on, let's get you home." He helps me into the car and we drive back to the school. During dinner, Tom gets a call. Apparently, his sisters are here, and they want him to visit for Christmas. After looking at me, he tells them he will be there, along with me.   
"So, I get to meet your sisters." I grin.  
"Yep. So you can see what a real holiday feels like." He says.  
"Well then, looks like we will be returning to that mall so I may purchase gifts for your sisters." I smile. He insists I don't have to, but I want to. So, the next day, the day before Christmas Eve, we are back at the mall, and it's even MORE crowded! Tom and I are instantly separated, just as he predicted. I get his sisters visa gift cards since I have no idea what they like. 10,000 a piece should be enough. I come to a bookstore and look around. I find the perfect gift for Tom. After the purchase is made, make my way to the car, and find Tom is already there.   
"Ready to head back? I'm going to need you help later." He says. I nod and we return to the school. Later that evening, Tom and I are sitting at a table that has boxes and packaging of all shapes and sizes. He needs my help to wrap them.   
"Why not have one of my maids do it for you?" I ask.  
"Because it's more personal this way. And it's fun." He answers as we sit down. He shows me how, but I can't wrap the stupid thing.  
"It's no use! This is one thing you can't teach me Professor!" I groan in frustration as I move the gift and put my head down. He chuckles, then gets up from his chair. He has me stand up, then he sits in my seat, and lowers me into his lap.   
"First, you measure how much paper you will need." He takes my hands and guides them. He explains each step, guiding my hands, but all I am aware of is the feel of his hands on mine, the rise and fall of his chest on my back, and his breath at my ear, his voice making me feel hot. We wrap the gifts sitting like that until they are finished. He sits back in the chair when he finish, and I find myself laying back on his chest. He pets my hand, and the nice feeling make me fall asleep on his chest, his heartbeat my lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! 8 hours to do so, but tis done! Next chapter will involve their first kiss (or 2), so stay tuned! Kittynater out!


	6. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who have left kudos and commented, it makes me want to write more and more! Please enjoy!

The first thing I'm aware of is the slight weight on my waist. Then the mass behind me. I open my eyes and find I'm in my room. How did I get here? I start to get up, but I'm pulled back into something warm. After a small struggle, I manage to turn around and find Tom. Asleep. In my bed. I'm tucked against him and can hear his heart, which makes mine pound. I vaguely recall him carrying me to bed. Seems almost routine now. I move as close as I can to him, liking the way I feel. After a few moments, I can feel him stir, and when his eyes open, I'm overcome by how beautiful they are. What the actual fuck is wrong with me!? I should be freaking out and calling the cops!   
"Morning, love." He smiles. I smile back, then he gets up, explaining that he stayed because I latched onto him in my sleep, and no matter how hard he prayed, I wouldn't let go.   
"Sorry. I get like that sometimes. Always pisses off Father." I say while looking down. He lifts my head up from under my chin.  
"Should you need someone to cling to, I'm always there for you, my favorite student." He says as his thumb ghosts back and forth over my lips. I'm about to say something, but Tom's phone goes off. It's his sister Sarah, who apparently was expecting us three hours ago. Tom informs her we are getting ready, and will arrive shortly. He leaves to get changed, and I take a quick shower. I dress in my designer jeans, a red cashmere sweater, and high heel boots. As I wait for my teacher, I inform the remaining staff that they don't have to provide for us until the day after tomorrow.   
"Ready?" I hear behind me. Tom is dressed in jeans as well, along with a blue T-shirt. I nod as we grab our coats and head for the house his family owns an hour's drive away. I stare out the window, thinking. Why does Tom affect me the way he does? Hell, I bought gifts for his sisters and him, and I don't even mind if I don't get anything in return! Father would lose his head if he knew.   
"How many rooms are in the house?" I ask so there is more noise than just the Christmas carols from the radio.  
"Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, kitchen. It's a decent size house for a family of 5, but I'm sure you'll think it small." He jokes. I smile, then suddenly wonder if his sisters will like me. "They will love you." I look at Tom and realize I wondered out loud.  
"Really? After seeing those people yesterday, I'm little nervous about people in general." I say, a little fear in my voice. He takes my hand and gives it a firm, but gentle squeeze.  
"I promise, they will love you like a sister. And they will tease the shit out of you, so don't be offended. They mean no harm." He smiles. We finally arrive and the house is small by my standards. Can't be more than a couple hundred square feet. My library at home is bigger! There are four cars in the driveway, forcing us to park on the street. "Who else-" Tom doesn't finish his thought as the door slams open and four children run out screaming in delight.  
"You didn't tell me you had nieces and a nephew." I say, trying to remember if we past a toy store on the way as the children tackle him to the ground.  
"That's because technically, he doesn't." A woman says from the door. The woman is Sarah, and the children are their friends kids who are visiting. We finally get inside and as soon as I step over the threshold, I'm hit square in the chest by this feeling. I ignore it as we enter the kitchen and meet Emma, the younger sister, and the two friends Victoria and Jessica. They are just here for today, so I won't need to make a trip to the toy store. The youngest one, a girl, comes up to me.  
”Up!" She yelps, arms streched towards me. I look at the kid in confusion.  
"She wants you to pick her up. Like this." Tom says as he picks up the girl by her armpits. Then he holds her up by having an arm under her butt. The kid, Isabella, reaches for me again. I hold out my arms, and Tom puts Isabella in them.   
"Pretty lady!" She giggles. I smile, and tell her she's pretty too. Emotions are running rampant through me, so I hand Isabella to her mother and step outside. I take deep breaths and take control again.   
"Little cold out, isn't it?" I turn and see Sarah.  
"As it is said in that movie, the cold never bothered me anyways." I state. She laughs.   
"My brother has told me a lot about you. Good things, sad things. Although we've only just met, I want you to know that you always have a home with us in London, should you ever need it. In essence, you're now our sister." I look at her in shock.   
"Why? You have nothing to gain from me." I say.  
"Yes we do: you. Your friendship, your mind, your companionship. That's all we need." She smiles like her brother. The emotions I've been fighting back overtake me, and I know I can't ever fight them again. "Come inside dear." She says as she walks in. I follow and they have their Christmas Eve traditions of playing games and telling embarrassing stories. I don't think I've laughed so much in my life! Their finds leave a little after dark and little Isabella wants me to come too. I promise her I will visit again and they leave. I put my gifts under their tree.  
"You got us gifts?" Emma asks.  
"Yes, as a thank you for allowing me into your home for the holiday." I reply.  
"But we haven't gotten you anything." Emma says sadly.  
"It's quite alright. I haven't had a gift in 8 years. Father doesn't Christmas or birthday gifts after the age of 10. I'm happy with spending time with you all." I inform them as I stand. Tom's expression is the same as when I told him my grandparents died. I head to bed since the children drained my energy. I wake the next morning feeling pretty good. I head downstairs to figure out how to make coffee when my attention is immediately drawn to the tree. There are sixteen more boxes and bags than there should be, with half of them in birthday wrapping paper. I stand there, shocked. I hear footsteps behind me, then a pair of arms go around my waist.  
"Happy Christmas." Tom says above me.   
"How? When? Why?" I asks, dazed.  
"After you went to bed, my sisters and I drove around until we found a 24-hour store. There should be more, but with how much time to make up, we just put all our names on them." He explains. I turn and hug him tightly. Sarah and Emma are not far behind, and it becomes a group hug. Then they insist I open my presents. There is too much to list, but I love it all. Tom is shocked that I got him a leather bound, gold edged complete set of Shakespeare's works.   
"Thank you Liz. This is... Too wonderful for words." He smiles widely, hugging me again. They decide to make breakfast and as Tom makes eggs and scrapple, Sarah and Emma call their cards.   
"What's scrapple?" I ask.  
"Delishiousness." Is all Tom would say. Suddenly, I hear coughing and feel a slight spray. Seems when they heard the balance on their cards, Sarah choked on her coffee and Emma spit out hers. They stare at me while Tom laughs.  
"Pays to know rich people." I smile slyly. After breakfast, there is a Christmas festival nearby, so we go. There are contests, games, shows and food stands. I'm content to people watch with Tom. We talk about many different things, and the subject of arranged marriages comes up.  
"Do you have them?" Tom asks.  
"It's hard to explain. Our parents don't choose who we marry, but us girls cannot say no when proposed. Even if the person is abusive. And if you want a divorce, you have to commit suicide. Or you are murdered by your husband so he may marry his new toy." I sigh. Tom looks sick. His sisters come up and drag us to a contest. It's a kissing contest. The couple that kisses the longest wins 1,000 dollars and a cheap trophy.   
"I'm game if you are." I tell Tom.  
"Are you sure?" He asks. I nod and we sign up. We stand where we have to and I have a fluttery feeling in my belly. The announcer starts his count down as Tom touches my cheek. The cue to go is given, and we kiss. The world melts away, my heart starts racing, and all I'm aware of is how soft his lips are, his breath across my cheek, and his hand softly gripping the side of my neck. What could be seconds, days or years later, there is a tap on my shoulder. It's announcer guy, telling us we won. I keep they trophy and give Tom the cash. The rest of the day is a slight blur as I'm overcome with this warmth in my chest, and this sudden need to stay by Tom's side. We head back for the school around midnight.   
"Thank you for a memorable holiday." I say after we get my gifts in my room.  
"Now what made it so special?" He asks with a grin.   
"You gave me my first kiss." I answer shyly. He's surprised, then has this mischievous grin that makes me think of the Norse god Loki.  
"Technically, that doesn't count. A true first kiss is made because you want to kiss someone. Not when you have something material to gain." He explains.   
"Undeniable logic, good sir." I reply. I step closer to him, and look him in the eye. His hands go to my waist, and we kiss again. This time, his tongue licks my lips, making me gasp. His tongue seems to explore my mouth, setting my insides on fire. He hugs me tightly, and I'm clinging to him for dear life. Vaguely aware of it, we somehow end upon my bed, him on top of me. He starts kissing my jaw line to my neck as his hand travels up my side, lifting my sweater. His same hand ghosts across my bra covered tit, and the jolt brings me back to reality.  
"Stop!" I yelp. He jumps back, seemingly just coming to his senses too. He apologies, reminding himself that he is my teacher and so on. I touch his shoulder and say, "I didn't tell you to stop because you're my teacher. Hell, we are encouraged to fuck our teachers! That's how some kids pass! I said stop because I'm a virgin, and it's a little overwhelming."   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you." He says sadly. I make him lay down next to me, then lay my head on his chest.  
"Stay tonight. I like the warm feeling in my chest when you're near." I mumble as sleep starts to take me. He is silent for a moment, then just before I'm in dreamland, he chuckles, kisses my forehead, then says,  
"I love you too, little dove."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I'm almost at the point in my notebook where I left off, so please be patient and allow me to complete the story. Lots of love!


	7. Tom Meets Mr. Worthington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! Been pretty much working and sleeping. But enough about little old me, I know you're here for the story, so enjoy! And remember, comment please!

It's the next morning, and once again I've woken up before Tom. He loves me! My mind is racing, wondering what I'm supposed to do now, and how I can make Father approve. He may not choose my lovers, but that doesn't mean he won't fuck with me until I do what he wants. I'm fretting and worrying so much I can feel a headache coming. I turn my head and watch Tom sleep, feeling myself relax. Soon, he wakes, and says, "Good morning my love."  
"Morning." I smile. He kisses me, and I love how it feels. Like I belong. "What should we do today?" I ask when the kiss ends.   
"Well, we can always go back to the house and spend time with my sisters." Tom suggests. Suddenly, my phone rings, and it's my father.  
"There will be a New Years Eve party here. You are required to come, and you must bring a date. Don't fail me child." He quickly states, then hangs up. Tom asks if everything is ok, and i tell him what Father told me.  
"It seems you will have a taste of my life. You're the only one I want as a date." I inform him, mocking my high class tone of voice. He chuckles and says,  
"I would be honored to be your escort for the holiday, Mi'Lady." I laugh, then realize our roles will switch, since I have to teach him how to act around my family. I really don't want him hurt. We meet up in the dinning hall, and I teach him which fork, spoon and knife is used during which course, how to greet men and women, and what will even be the topics of conversation. "How on earth do you not offend someone!? So many rules!" Tom groans.  
"It's how I grew up. Just stick with me the whole night, and you'll be fine." I smile. Next we move onto dancing. I play Irish music since that's what my parents play during these get-togethers, and it seems I left the Titanic soundtrack on, since An Irish Party In Third Class plays. I teach him the steps, and once he has them memorized, we dance around, some of the maids clapping and joining in per my request. Teaching takes a back seat, Tom and I dancing around, spinning, dips, and so on for quite some time. I laugh and enjoy myself. We take a break for lunch, and I become serious. "Now, the most important part of being around my family: You must control your emotions. You have to act like nothing can faze you, not even a starving child crying for food."  
"Understood." He nods.  
"Another thing. What are we now? Since we've pretty much confessed how we feel, does that mean you're my boyfriend now?" I ask, nervous. He caresses my cheek and smiles warmly.  
"Do you want me to be your boyfriend? I surely do want you as my girlfriend. It's up to you." I nuzzle his hand and kiss it.  
"So, we are officially a couple. Mother and Father can't find out. They would tear us apart once they find out you're not high class like us. They take great stock in titles and such." He nods, wheels turning in his head. In the days leading up to when we will be going to my place, my nerves are fried, worrying and fretting. Tom means a lot to me now, and I would die than allow him to be hurt. He does his best to keep me calm, staying with me at night and doing all he can to learn how to at least act High Class. It's the day before New Years Eve, and the butler should be here any minute. I double check the things I bought for Tom, high end clothing, suits from the best of the best, I even got him an upgrade on his phone. After everything is in place, Tom and I wait for our ride.   
"Everything will be fine, my heart. I promise, I'm a very good actor. Thought about becoming one." He smiles. He kisses my hand like we practiced, and I somehow regain my Worthington composer. Tom cringes a little, and adds, "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you so detached and unloving, especially after seeing just how loving you can be." I apologize, but remind him just how necessary it is. The limo arrives, and Tom goes to open the door for me. I remind him the butler opens it for us. The butler does so, and in hushed tones, we review what he must know. Soon, we have arrived at my "home." Tom looks uninterested, like he's seen this kind of grandeur millions of times, but I know he is in awe. His room is in my wing, so there will be moments where we can relax. The maids set out to unpack our things and we report to my parents. They are in my father's office.  
"So, you are Elizabeth's date. What's you're name?" Father demands, power and authority oozing from him.  
"Thomas William Hiddleston, sir."  
"How old are you?"  
"30, sir." Holy shit! Good thing I'm 18, otherwise, he'd be skinned alive.  
"How do you know my daughter?"  
"I am her English teacher. I was taught in England, top of my class all four years." Tom says, smug sounding. If I didn't know any better, I'd mistake him for being high class himself. Father looks at him, then looks to me.  
"For once, you haven't failed me. Give Mr. Hiddleston here a tour of the grounds." We are dismissed and I decide to take him to the gardens. It's quiet, and we can speak freely. Once we are a safe distance in, I exhale. Tom runs a hand through his hair and exhales deeply.  
"No wonder you've been worried, Liz. He is something to behold." He sighs.  
"Just wait until the party starts." I nervously laugh. I continue the tour, showing him where we eat our meals, where the party is held, what places to avoid, and so on. Then we come to my wing. I show him my personal living room, the bathroom, and where he will be sleeping tonight. "And now, the best room." I smile as i open the door to my bedroom. Just like my dorm, posters and pictures adorn the wall, but my bed is softer, and more plush. He walks around, looking at photos. He looks at the family portrait all of us are required to have in our rooms above the fireplace. Father's stern face stares coldly like always, Mother is a little less so. My two brothers look like Father, but more youthful, and just as stern. Then there is me, in the back, half hidden, but still visible, looking like all I want is to be included. My face in emotionless, but my eyes convey all the pain. Tom runs his fingers over portrait me, then he turns to me. He takes my hand and pulls me close, looking at me in a sad, but loving way. He captures my lips, conveying his love without words. He hugs me tightly, and I rest my head on his chest. Once we compose ourselves, we join my family for dinner. I take my seat at the table, and Father has Tom sit next to him. Father engages Tom in conversation about his family, his income, and so on. Tom should have become an actor, he is good! He did his homework, and makes it sound he has businesses in places my father never knew of, and wouldn't go to. We may just pull this off! Father looks to me and coldly says,  
"Elizabeth, you're slouching. You wouldn't want our guest to think ill of you." I instantly straighten up. "So sorry about the girl. You know how women can be. Need to be constantly reprimanded and corrected." I can see Tom's jaw tighten slightly. He just nods and continues the charade. Not soon enough, dinner is done and we go to my wing. The servants bring tea and dessert. My brothers, Johnathan and Franklin Jr., come into my room. They look at us as I offer them a seat.   
"Are you two a couple? Answer honestly." John states. Tom stands and says,  
" Yes. Our relationship started just a few days ago. I promise, I have not made your sister do anything she doesn't want to. I respect her far too much to do so." They look at him, then do something even I have never seen: They smile widely and embrace Tom!!!   
"About time someone broke down the stone wall around our sister's heart. Doesn't help that Father is Father." Frank grins. I'm in shock. John sees me and grins wider.  
"What, did you think we didn't care about our baby sister?" He asks. I shake my head now and he sighs.  
"Granted, we didn't be the best brothers we could be. But believe me, we do love you." Frank sighs as well. Tom smiles and I nearly cry. It means a lot to know my brothers do care. Later that night, I can't sleep. I go to Tom's room, and join him in bed. He wraps his arms around me, and whispers in my ear,  
"I'm always here for you, my love. My pure, innocent dove. Never will you be left alone again." I cuddle into his chest, happy. We fall asleep just like that, and as I fall asleep, I make up my mind. Damned be the outcome, I will give up my virginity to Tom after the party tomorrow night. Right in my childhood bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is 7!!! Next chapter is the party as well as smutty smut goodness. I'll post it as fast as possible!!!


	8. Plot Twists and First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry for the wait, I think my boss is trying to kill me. Anywho, here be Ch. 8, which will contain the promised smut! This chapter will be in Tom's POV, and since I'm not a dude, and never have been one, I'm relying on my guy friends description of how boom booms feel for them. Enjoy!

"How do I look?" Lizzie asks, twirling in place. She is wearing a black silk dress that falls just short of her knees, with little white strips of cloth where the straps meet the rest of the dress. The front dips low enough to hint at her cleavage. She also has white stockings with black heels.   
"Absolutely beautiful, darling." I smile. She smiles and has me turn in place to examine my tux. "Do I pass?" I ask.  
"Perfect. As always, Professor." Liz grins. God I love this woman. I pull her close to me, then kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck, pushing her breasts into me. I end the kiss before Little Tom wakes up, then offer my arm to escort her to the dinner party. She takes it, then composes herself to the indifferent, bored, and uncaring facade she must wear around Frank. I follow her lead and we step out of her wing of the mansion.   
Guest have been arriving for the past half hour, each being personally greeted by Liz and her brothers. When there is a break between people arriving, Lizzie explains who each person is, how they made their fortune, and if there is one, the latest scandal or gossip about them. She may not like the rules of her world, but she does her finest to follow them. Soon, Frank and Helen join the party and it's dinner time. Thankfully, I'm seated between Liz and John. I take my cues from them, and somehow manage to act High Class. If Sarah and Emma were here, they'd be laughing their asses off! Dinner ends and everyone is lead to the gardens. There are tents and heaters along with fire pits to keep the chill of the night away. Drinks and gourmet hors d'oeuvres are served by waiters and waitresses on gold and silver platters.   
"Elizabeth, darling, how are you?" A lady who is clearly old enough to be my grandmother says to Liz.   
"I am well, Aunt Gladys. How are you?" Liz replies as if she had better things to do.  
"Oh, you know how us in our 40s are, busy busy busy!" I fake a cough to hide my snort. "Who is is this dashing man?"   
"This is Tom, my English professor." Liz says. I kiss Gladys' hand and tell her it's a pleasure to meet her. She finally moves on and I discreetly squeeze Liz's hand. I see Helen and she silently tells me to follow her. I tell Liz I'll be back, then head back in the house. I catch up with Helen, and she takes me to her office..  
"How are things progressing with Elizabeth?" She asks.  
"Wonderfully. When you described her, I didn't think she would open up so quickly." I say as I sit in a chair.   
"You are able to do what Frank can't: show you care. I just want Liz to be happy. Please take care of my daughter. After tonight, she won't have us to be there." Helen says as she looks out a window. I walk up to my old friend and one time lover and look out the window too. We have a clear view of Elizabeth, who looks like a nervous angel.  
"What do you mean?" I ask. She shakes her head, unwilling to share what's going through her mind. She suddenly smiles and chuckles.  
"You know, I'm surprised you love her. Always pegged you as a man who likes cougars." She grins as she turns to me.  
"Only one. But things didn't work out." I grin back, also referring to our long ago relationship.   
"I trust you Tom. Make my baby girl happy."  
"I will do all I can, Helen." I promise. She returns to the party first, then I rejoin Lizzie. Soon, the ball drops and Liz pulls me into the shadows to kiss me. I kiss her back, caressing her cheek. The kiss ends, then she returns to the party to wish guests farewell. After lengthy goodbyes, Liz and I return to her room. Liz closes the door, then looks to me, both serious and scared.   
"Tom, I want you to take my virginity." She bluntly rushes the words out. I look at her in surprise.  
"Are you sure about this? We've been together for only a week, once you give up ur purity, there is no way to get it back." I tell her. She looks down as if she was rejected.  
"I understand if you don't want me." She says sadly. I come close to her and take her in my arms, then lift her chin so I may look into her sea blue eyes.  
"That's not what I'm saying. I do want you, in the dirtiest way. I just want to be sure you are ready. That you won't regret it in the morning nor feel obligated to give me this most precious gift." I explain, heart racing. She take my hand from her cheek, and places it on her breast.   
"I have never been more sure of anything ever. Please, take me." Liz nearly begs. I capture her lips with mine, pinning her to the door as I knead the breast in hand. Well, Helen did say make her happy. She makes soft moans in my mouth as I slowly slip my hand into the top of her dress. I am met with bare tit, no bra. I lightly growl, then take an ear lobe into my mouth, making her shudder in pleasure. She grips my shoulders, making more blood rush to the lower half of my body. Instinct kicks in as she unsurely runs her hands down my chest, first unbuttoning the jacket, then untying the bowtie, the finally undoing each button. She blushes as more of my chest is unveiled. I stop so she may do as she pleases.  
"You're beautiful." She says with a shaky breath. She pushes the fabric away and off my shoulders, and I let it fall to the floor. She starts kissing my chest, her hands slowly making their way south. When they get to the button of my pants, I stop her.  
"All in good time my love." I whisper in her ear. I pull her away from the door and unzip the back of her dress, then pull it forward to let it pool at her feet. My breath hitches as I gaze upon her beauty. She nervously picks at her nails, blushing so adorablely. I lift her up and carry her to the bed, then lay her down, all the while kissing her. I then slowly kiss her neck, her shoulder, collarbone, then I take my prize and engulf her nipple. She gasps as I flick my tongue over the hard bud. One hand clutches my shoulder and the other tangles in my hair. As I work on her tit, my hands busy themselves with removing Liz's stockings, panties, and shoes. There she is, bare before me ready for the taking, chest heaving with desire.   
"Do you approve?" She asks, her lust filled voice making me even harder.  
"Oh yes, love." I say, my own voice thick with want. I spread her legs and kiss up her thigh, reaching my destination quickly. She says my name, then let's out a shuddery moan as I lick her entrance and clit. She tastes so good, I suckle on her nub while holding her hips in place. While sh is distracted by my tongue, I slip a finger inside her. She squirms, unfamiliar with the feeling.   
"Relax." I command. She tries, and once she does, I move my finger in a 'come-hether' motion, making my Liz see stars. Soon I have her panting, moaning my name like a prayer. My free hand fondles her breast as I suck harder on her and pump my fingers faster. Suddenly, her back arches, she moans my name and my hand is covered in her essence. I hold her close to me as the waves of pleasure rack her body. When she comes down, she looks at me in wonder. No words are needed, just us gazing at each other. She looks down, then starts unbuttoning my slacks. I kick off my shoes and socks, then let her remove the pants. Little Tom is set free and Liz gasps.  
"My god! It's huge! How is it going to fit!?" She gulps, scared. I kiss her forehead and chuckle.  
"It will fit just fine, my dove. Just relax, and let me do the work." I tell her. I then climb on top of her, lining up with quim, already feeling the heat.  
"Tom... I love you." She says as she wraps her arms around my waist.   
"I love you too, my-HNGGN!" I don't finish the sentence since she has pulled my hips to make me enter her fast and hard. I stare at her in shock and amazement. She's biting her lip and trying not to show her pain. I kiss every inch I can reach and stay still, ignoring my body's plea to ravage her soft, tight hole.   
"Please, move." She gasps. I obey and start a slow pace, pulling out to my tip, then thrusting deep. She moans and gasps with each movement, eyes half open. I start picking up the pace, panting as the pleasure builds. Her gasps get louder, and she moans my name over and over. God she's so beautiful, clutching me for dear life, lust and love pouring from her eyes, sweat building on her skin. I reach my hand between us and rub her clit, needing to feel her cum around me. I beg her to cum, and she captures my lips, nearly screaming into my mouth as she cums hard, her walls getting me in a death grip. I thrust a few more times, then while buried deep within her, fill her with my seed, bucking from the power of it. We stare at each other, the only noise is our gasps for air. She pulls my head down to kiss my forehead, then makes me lay my head over her pounding heart.  
"I love you Elizabeth." I pant.   
"I love you too, Thomas. Always." She pants back. We fall asleep tangled in each other, hearts beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it be! Hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter to come out some time before Halloween. :3


	9. Freedom's High Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! In this chapter we return to Liz's POV and there will be more smut! Also, things are gonna start getting dark.   
> *Edit*: I accidentally hit post before completing the chapter. Thank my newb-ness with smartphones.

When I wake, the first thing I'm aware of is a slight soreness between my legs. I open my eyes and see Tom sleeping peacefully, his arms around my waist. I watch him sleep and remember last night. Never have I felt so connected to a person as I feel with this man. I slip from his arms and start dressing. Hopefully, we can go back to the school today. I have a few places to christen with Tom, and I prefer not having students walk in.  
"It's too early to be awake. Come back to bed with me." Tom says as he sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around me.  
"Mother and Father might suspect something. It's already 11, they never let me sleep this late." I giggle as he nibbles my neck. He kisses my shoulder and heads for his room to dress. I put on a dress and flats, then head downstairs. When I get to the foyer, there are a ton of police officers. Outside the door, there are two body bags. What the fuck is going on!? An officer sees me, and walks over while asking for my name.  
"Elizabeth Bennet Worthington." I answer.  
"Ms. Elizabeth, I regret to inform you that you mother and father have passed away. They were shot last night." The female officer tells me as kindly as she can. I look at the body bags, unable to believe it.  
"Open them." I command.  
"Ms., you don't-"  
"Open. Those. Bags." I demand with every bit of authority I have. She sighs, then has one of the forensic scientists open them enough to see faces. Father has a bullet hole right between his eyes, and I can't see Mother's. Everything becomes fuzzy and the room spins. No matter how they treated me, they are the ones who gave me life, and for that I must love them. Now they are gone, just like my grandparents. I'm vaguely aware of hands on my arms, leading me away. I move on automatic, too shell shocked to move on my own. Whatever happens next, I have no idea. The shock of my parents being dead has rendered deaf and blind to all that is around me. We have former military and Secret Service men as guards, the best of the best! How could they be murdered? Who did it? Why did they? When I snap back into reality, I'm not in the foyer anymore. I'm in my room, sitting on a chair, looking out the window. The door opens and I hear Tom's voice.  
"Come on, love. It's time for the services." He says as he rubs my shoulders. As if someone else is controlling my body, I stand up. Tom hugs me tightly, my ear on his chest, able to hear his heart. That seems to break the spell on me, and I cling to him. He holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head. No words are said as he let's go, then interlaces our fingers and leads me out. We come to the limo and my brothers are already inside. We are all silent for a while.  
"We may have to admit Lizzie into the hospital." Franklin states.  
"Give her time. Just before getting to the car, she returned my embrace. She will come to when she is ready." Tom defends me. I reach over and grasp his hand, needing the comfort.   
"Liz? You awake over there?" Johnathan asks. I nod, unable to speak due to the lump in my throat. Tom kisses my temple lovingly, and we arrive at our destination. It's a funeral parlor. I look at myself and see I'm wearing the same black slacks and white dress shirt I wore at Grandma and Grandpa's funeral.   
"How long have I been out of it?" I ask, voice horse and scratchy from lack of use and held back emotions.  
"A week." Tom answers. I nod, then we head inside. The smell of roses nearly choke me. The caskets are open, and I look at my parents. You can't even tell where the wound was on Father's face. People come, and Tom stays by my side the whole time. After the viewing, we head for the cemetery. After pretty words are said, my parents are laid to rest. The dam in my heart opens, and I cry harder than I ever have in my life. I start to fall, but Tom catches me, slowly going down until we are sitting on the ground.  
"Good, let it all out. Cry it all out, my love." Tom sighs against my forehead as he rubs my back and arm. I cry until my eyes are red and dry, and I have a pounding headache. Tom lifts me bridal style, bringing me back to the limo. We return home, and my brothers and I have to speak with the lawyer. Our parents have left everything to us. John has control of the company, and Frank and I are to receive large paychecks every two weeks. Just like our allowance was. John promises that the mansion will always be home even if we all marry and have babies. I thank them, and leave, Tom not far behind me. At the wake, people didn't know I had snapped back into reality and during the short time I was alone, I overheard that while I was in La La Land, Tom never left my side, even made sure I was fed and washed. That kind of devotion and love deserves a reward. We get to my room and as soon as the door closes, I kiss him with all the love I have.   
"I'm sorry I lost it for a while there." I say as I undo his tie.  
"There is no need to apologize, my dove. I would lose my shit too if I saw what u saw." He says, hands resting on my ass. I get his jacket and shirt off while kissing and nibbling his neck. He unbuttons my pants and I kick them away when they drop. I pull him away from the door and have him lay on my bed.  
"Thomas Hiddleston, as a reward for your loyalty and devotion, you shall tell me what you want me to do to you tonight." I say as I slowly unbutton my shirt. Lust clouds his heavy lidded eyes and he licks his lips.  
"Play with your tits." He says. I run my hand down my throat, over the valley between them, then I slowly knead them over my bra. His breathing increases and I pull my bra off over my head, nipples already hard.   
"Now play with your clit." He demands, undoing his own pants and kicking them off. My hand slides down my stomach, goes under my panties, and I gasp when my finger finds the bundle of nerves. I move my finger in slow circles, my hips slightly moving in time. Tom is breathing heavy, his manhood at attention through the opening in his boxers. I stop my little show, then crawl to him and take him in my hand. He lets out a little gasp, fueling the heat coursing through me. I rub my hand from top to bottom a few times, then take him into my mouth. "Oh fuck! Liz!" He gasps, making me wetter. I suck while bobbing up and down, using my saliva as lubrication. He's gasping and moaning my name, fingers tangled in my hair. He then make me stop, and with one fluid motion, pulls me up and impales me on him. I cry out at how far he stretches me and how deep inside he is. After a moment, he guides my hips, showing me how to ride him. Fire and electricity burn through me as I bounce on top of him. His eyes are closed, hands gripping my waist and he is groaning my name like its a sacred prayer. I lean down and capture his lips in a hot kiss. Everything builds up in my stomach, and I cling to Tom's chest as I move my hips fast, making him hit my cervix. One arm wraps around me and the other reaches between to rub my clit. The coil releases inside me as I climax, my walls tightening around Tom. He clutches me as his hips jerk up hard, his seed filling me. I collapse, unable to move. I fall asleep with him still buried deep inside me, and him kissing every part of me he can reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Forewarning, things are gonna get darker still before they can have they're happy ending.... If they get one. *rubs mustache while laughing* Again, if u saw this before I finished, so sorry!


	10. Talent Show Fluffyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said earlier, things are getting darker, but this chapter will be light and fluffy with loving feels everywhere. All songs and book titles mentioned belong to their respective owners. They is not minez. And I highly suggest watching the songs on Youtube, since I am not good and describing how people dance as they sing.

School has begun again. At breakfast, a paper has gone around asking who will like to be in this year's Talent Show. I've signed up, planning on singing this year. In math class, I go through my IPod to pick a song to sing. Amber is sitting with me, begging for details about winter break. I'm purposefully being vague to mess with her, and she knows it. "Come on Liz!!! Tell me!" She whines for the 67th time. I've been keeping tally. I just grin and stay silent. Finally, it's time for English class and I'm the first one as usual. Tom looks up and smiles. I walk past his desk and sit in my seat, smiling coyly.   
"Such a good student, aren't you Ms. Worthington?" He smiles mischievously.  
"Only in your class, Professor." I tease back as I slightly part my legs to show him I have forgone panties. His eyes go dark with lust, but my classmates are filing in, and there is nothing he can do as I cross my legs. Our books this semester are far from what we did last semester. In The Forests Of The Night, Demon In My View, Midnight Predator, Shattered Mirror, and Hawksong. All by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Ether he somehow knew she is my favorite author, or it's just a MAJOR coincidence. Even though he tells everyone they can leave early, all of the students stay to talk with him. I give him a smirk and leave, knowing I will pay for it later in such a great way. I make my way to the dining hall and am ambushed by Amber. She drags me to an empty classroom and sits me on a desk.  
"Details. Now." She demands.  
"What is there to tell? My parents are dead, my brother has control of the company, and I met Tom's sisters." I say nonchalantly. Her eyes go wide.  
"One: When the hell did you start calling him Tom, and two: how the hell did you meet his family?" I break down and tell her with a grin on my face. She sequels and jumps around. I laugh and it feels good to tell someone about Tom and I. We get to the dining hall and the headmaster makes an announcement about the talent show. Basically, only a few students signed up, so teachers are allowed to participate this year, and us students can be in multiple acts. Amber looks at me and says, "We are doing an act together!!!" I laugh and agree to it. I look over at Tom and he has a grin on his face. Looks like I'm doing at least three acts. After dinner, I find the schools dance studio to practice my song, but it's being used by the other acts. I look everywhere, but can't find a space where I can be alone. I start walking back to my dorm when I run into Tom.  
"Hello darling. Know what you're doing for the show?" He asks after kissing my cheek.  
"Yes, but I can't find a place to practice." I sigh.   
"Why not do so in your dorm?" He suggests.  
"Not enough room." I grumble. He thinks for a moment, then takes my hand. He leads me through the grounds to where the teacher's apartments are. He brings me in, and waves to teachers as we pass them. We get to the elevator and take it to the 3rd floor. I ask where we are going, but he keeps silent. We come to a door that he unlocks, and holds open for me. I step in and find it's his apartment. His scent permeates the space. There are clothes everywhere and dishes on the coffee table.  
"Sorry about the mess love, didn't have time to clean with making lesson plans. But if I move things around, will this be enough space?" He asks as he puts our coats on a coat rack. I smile and inform him it's perfect. We move the table, couch, and tv so that the whole living room floor is open. "So, my dear, what is your act?" He asks. I just grin and plug my IPod into my portable speakers. The music starts and I sing Young And Beautiful by Lana Del Rey. I slowly dance, watching Tom the whole time. 

I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

After the song ends, Tom looks at me with love pouring from him. He walks over to me and cups my cheek as he kisses my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulls me closer, if that's even possible, and ends the kiss to nibble on my earlobe. "Worry not, my heart. I will always love you, until my dying breath." He whispers in my ear. I smile as he kisses my neck. Over the course of the neck few weeks, people practice for the show, and no matter how I pout, Tom won't tell me what his act will be. He wants it to be a surprise. Finally, it's show night, and the theater is packed with parents, talent scouts, and the media. Get this much of the country's powerful congressmen, business owners, doctors, lawyers, etc., the media won't miss it's chance to view them, even for a high school talent show. Amber and I are first, dancing to Beautiful Liar. She sings Beyonce's parts and I get Shakira's. Her choice, not mine. People cheer when we end, and I change for Tom's and my gig. He finds me and looks ready to pounce.  
"I take it you liked my dancing." I slyly grin.   
"Oh yes, very much. We should include that hip work into your extra credit." He grins. I laugh at our code name for sex at school and finish changing into my brown skirt and bra. To give people a laugh, we are performing Tarzan and Jane by Toybox. It's our turn, and the guys are cracking up, while the girls are drooling at seeing Tom in just a leopard print loincloth. More acts go on as I again change into a long, form fitting black dress for my solo act. Tom's solo act is two acts before mine, so I stand in the back to watch him. He stands on the stage, eyes searching the crowd and lands right on me. He starts singing, never looking away.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
(Amazed by Lonestar)

My heart swells, and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. There's flashing lights as people take pictures, but I only notice Tom and his smile. Amber finds me and drags me to the backstage so I can be ready for my turn. I see Tom as we walk, and I don't care who sees, who takes pictures, nothing but needing to kiss my man. I literally jump on him and kiss him as hard as I can. He manages to keep us from falling while holding me up. Amber has to pry us apart to get us to stop. Tom goes to take a seat and I notice all my classmates staring with jaws to the ground. A couple of the school sluts are crying in a corner.   
"Well, cat's out of the bag now, Lizzie." Amber chuckles. I smile and it's my turn to sing. I sing my song, unafraid of what people think or say. When I finish, Tom is the loudest one cheering for me. The rest of the show goes on, but I'm not paying any attention to it. Tom wins for Best Male Performance, Amber wins for her magic tricks, I win Best Female Performance, and both Tom and I win for Funnest Duet. At the after party, Tom is swarmed by talent scouts wanting to offer him contracts, all of which he politely declines. "Why, Professor? You could be rich and famous!" Amber exclaims.  
"Don't need it. All I need is the ability to teach you wonderful students, and Liz by my side." He says as he side hugs me.   
"Blegh, lovebirds." Amber teases playfully. I laugh and the party continues until 3am. I go with Tom to his apartment, to break in his couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the talent show! Be forewarned, the next couple of chapters won't be fluffy, loving, or light. That's because I will be explaining why Liz's parents were killed, and Liz finds out a secret Tom has been keeping from her. Prepare thy feels!!!


	11. Secrets and Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I've been warning, things are gonna be darker for a while. Viewer discretion is advised.

My fellow seniors and I are in London for our last school field trip. Tom is going to take me to his childhood home where Sarah lives. We arrive at the house on the second day of the trip. Sarah hugs me tightly, then gives me a tour of the house after Tom has to leave to give a tour.  
"So, how are things?" She asks. I relay all that has happened in the month since Christmas and she gives her condolences about my parents.   
"All that the police are sure of is that the murderer is a former employee judging by how well they snuck in. Only someone who knew how the rounds were made could slip in and out so invisibly." I sigh. We come to the attic and decide to rummage through the various boxes and trunks. Sarah finds old photo albums, one that has nothing but pictures of Tom. She tells me the stories behind them, laughing at the memories. She turns the page and my eyes go wide. There's a picture of Tom with an older woman in his lap. The woman is my mother.  
"Here we have Tom with his first girlfriend. I think her name was Helen. 15 years older, but they loved each other, so Mom didn't mind. She was forced to marry some loaded guy. Too bad her parents didn't wait a couple years, then they would've had a son-in-law who was even richer! Then again, Tom wouldn't have met you." She laughs. She sees my expression and the laughter stops.  
"You're telling me that Tom was almost my father, and he's secretly wealthier than my family? How old is Tom?" I ask, feeling hurt.  
"I thought you knew he was loaded. While he was in college, he started his own business helping others. And he's 34." Sarah explains. She continues showing me photos, but I'm not paying attention. A letter falls out of the photo album and I pick it up. It reads,   
"Dearest Tom,  
How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't kept in much contact over the years, things have been hectic. I know I have no right to ask you this, but I worry about my daughter. She is so detached from life and her feelings. If you don't mind, I would like you to become her lover. I know this is a strange request, a mother asking her ex to be her daughter's beau, but you are a kind man, and Liz needs that.  
Sincerely,  
Helen Worthington (née Dollenger)"  
My eyes are so wide that I'm surprised they haven't fallen out. Rage fills my mind and heart. Sarah asks me if I'm ok.  
"Take me back to the hotel." I say in a calm rage. We drive along, Sarah keeps asking me what's wrong. I stay silent. She drops me off and I walk in, determined to find him. They have returned from the tour and the bastard is standing with kids, laughing. I march straight up to him and he turns to me.   
"Back so soo-" he doesn't finish as I slap his face hard enough to make him stumble back. He looks at me in shock as he straightens out.  
"Liz, what-"  
"I know everything. I could live with you lying about your age, and be slightly miffed at you lying about your income. But you fucked my mother! The same dick that was in me has been in my own mother!" I scream. All the color drains from his face.  
"Liz, let me-"  
"No. I also know how mother played Cupid with us. How dare you! How DARE you play with my life!" He steps closer, only to be smacked again. This time harder. "Do you enjoy hurting people? How many other mothers and daughters have you fucked? In both senses of the word! Needless to say, we are done!" I yell, then practically run for my room. Once there, I gather his luggage and throw it out the room, making sure it's all over the hallway. Then I collapse on the bed and sob. The one thing I thought was my own choice, yet another chess move by my mother. There's a knock on the door, then a voice.  
"Lizzie, it's Amber. May I come in?" I look through the peephole and see she is alone. I let her in and she sits in a chair, waiting for me to speak. I tell her what I found out at his house and try to fight the pain and disgust. "I know. In fact, every senior, teacher, hotel guest, and hotel staff know. I think there's a few on Naboo who don't know." I hide my face in the pillow and scream. I can't stay here. I gather my things and have Amber tell Sharpton I'm going home and will return to school tomorrow. Once at the airport, I use my family's power to get a seat on the next plane home. As I wait to board, a person sits next to me. It's Emma. I ignore her.  
"Ms. Elizabeth, I know you're upset with my brother. I'm not here to tell you that you shouldn't be mad or hurt. All I'm asking is that would you take the time to read this. Take the time you need to fully understand what has happened, and never doubt that my brother loves you dearly. I have never seen him as happy as he is with you by his side. Right now he is in the car, hands white from gripping the wheel to keep from running in and making a soap opera worthy scene." he touches my shoulder as she finishes her speech. I look over and see a thick envelope with my name on it in Hiddleston's handwriting. My plane starts boarding, so I take the envelope and stuff it in my purse as I walk to the boarding gate. One landed, I take a taxi to the school. I ignore everyone as I go straight to my dorm. I collapse on my bed and make sobbing sounds. No more tears are left. Over the rest of the week, I stay in my room, ignoring my servants. By the time everyone returns, I've hardened my heart back to the way it was when school began. As the weather gets warmer and graduation draws nearer, it gets harder to keep my anger and hurt in check. I manage to keep my poker face in his classes, as does he, but outside the classroom Hiddleston is like a lost puppy trying to find his way home. It hurts to see him hurting, but I can't bring myself to forgive him. It's a week before graduation, and I'm sitting outside with some fellow seniors planning the after party. An older woman with white hair approaches us.   
"Are you Elizabeth Worthington?" She asks me. I nod and she says kindly, yet firmly, "Walk with me. I need to speak with you." Surprised, I stand and follow her. We are silent as we come to the gardens and sit in a gazebo. "You must be wondering who I am. My name is Diane. Tom is my son." My face drops into The Worthington Stare.  
"How may I help you ma'am?" I ask.  
"Tom does not know I am here. Relax." She smiles. I can't help but feel calm and safe around her. I allow her to see the pain on my face. She hugs me and talks.  
"I know this is a painful shock to you. I too would be upset if my mother pulled strings behind my back. But you must understand that it was not your mother who made you two fall in love. In fact, my son didn't think it would even happen. He planned on being a father figure at best. Then he got to know you, to see your broken down spirit, and wanted nothing more than to see you smile. Do you still have the letter Emma gave you?"  
"Yes. It's been collecting dust on my shelf." I sniffle, still out of tears.  
"Do an old woman a favor and read it. If you find you still can't forgive my son, then so be it." She kisses my forehead and urges me to go, which I do. I grab the letter and sit on my bed to read it.  
"My dearest Liz,  
I cannot express how sorry I am. I ment to tell you, but was too afraid. Yes, I dated your mother around the time your brothers where born. Rest easy, they are not mine. We ended our affair and lost contact for many years. In that time, I accumulated my wealth, but I stayed grounded thanks to my sisters and mother. While I have high class wealth, I don't live it. When Helen contacted me, I was hesitant. I didn't imagine you would ever want me. I came to your school as both a teacher, and the intention to be a friend. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would earn your heart. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and always know that even if you wish me dead, I will always love you.  
Forever yours"  
God I'm such an idiot. My eyes must have had some reserved, because the tears flow again. I barge into Amber's room and show her the letter. After reading it, she hugs me and tells me I have a choice to make. Forgive him and start again, or continue to be a bitter bitch. "I think we both know the answer already." She concludes. I let out a short laugh, then suddenly smell smoke.   
"Is someone smoking?" I ask.  
"That's not ciggerette smoke." Amber states. She let's me go, then opens the door. Black smoke instantly engulfs us. We run out and and see flames.  
"How the hell did it become such an inferno!?" I yell, looking for the fire extinguisher.   
"Why are the sprinklers and alarm not going off!?" Amber exclaims. The extinguisher is on the other side of the flames. Amber finds an alarm and pulls it, setting it off. I run into my room and grab a trash can, then go to the bathroom to fill it. There's no water. Explains the sprinklers. I run back to Amber and tell her we have to run through the flames. Holding hands, we run as fast as we can. We make it through with slightly singed clothes and hair. The heat has us sweating buckets. We make it to the stairs and get to the bottom, which is half way down the building. We start running for the rest of the stairs on the other end when the ceiling collapses, trapping us. Flames spread and Amber is down, crying in fear. I hug her and hope firefighters come quickly. What could be minutes or hours later, we hear a fire extinguisher being used, and a very familiar voice yelling my name. I look up and see Tom pushing debris away. I get Amber to stand and push her through the opening first. Tom grabs her and helps her through. I get through next and cling to him. He gives me a tight hug, then grabs my hand and darts forward as I grab Amber's. We run down the remaining stairs and through the common rooms. The flames have reached the door, so Tom wraps his arm in his jacket and breaks a window with his elbow. Amber is out first, followed by me, then I help Tom out. We hop over the railing. Paramedics and fire fighters have just arrived. We fall to the ground at a safe distance, hacking up our lungs. I crawl to Tom and get my arms around him before I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Been typing this for 2 days! Gonna start the next chapter as soon as my hands stop cramping. So, how am I doing? Please let me know in the comments!


	12. Darkest Before Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, WARNING!!! This chapter contains violence and implied rape. If it is a trigger for you, please skip. I don't wish to bring harm to my wonderful readers. So sorry for the delay, my phone hates me and keeps erasing the page that has my work on it, and so i am using a friend's laptop for now. Without further ado, I present thee with the next chapter!

The first thing I'm aware of is the sound of someone crying. Not a loud wailing, more like the soft sniffling of a miserable soul. Then I feel pins and needles in my arm, and I feel that I'm on something hard and cold. As my eyes open, I move myself into a sitting position. The sniffles stop, followed by the sound of someone moving. "Are you ok? You've been out cold for a whole day." I look in the direction of the voice, and see a girl around my age on a filthy sofa. She has brown hair and glasses. I nod, then work the feeling back into my arm. The floor is solid concrete, and judging by the stone walls and wood ceiling, I'm fairly certain I'm in a basement. There is a small window, but even from here on the floor I can see it's nailed shut.  
"Where are we? How did we get here?" I ask.   
"We are in the middle of nowhere, and a man kidnapped us. Says we are a family now." She shudders, and I doubt it's from cold. I ask her name, which is Rae. I tell her mine, and I learn she is 16. She lives in a middle class neighborhood near me, and goes to the local public high school. She has been here for a few days. A door bangs open, making Rae curl into a ball. A man in his late 30s comes down the creaky, rotting stairs and he looks like he bathes in bacon grease.  
"Hello my pet. Do you remember me? It's only been 8 years." He says, his voice what you stereotypically imagine for older gamer nerds. I suddenly remember a man who took care of the flowers in the back gardens. He would always give me a rose when I took my morning walks, and would give me milk and cookies when I hid to cry.   
"Walter?" I ask, trying to match the nice man from my memory to the greaseball in front of me. He grins like a Disney villain.  
"Of course you would remember me. After all, we're soul mates." He says while grinning.  
"You must be mistaken, I'm already in a relationship." I tell him. The grin is replaced with a scowl, then a sly sneer.  
"If that's true, then how was I so easily able to whisk you away from the hospital? A true lover would be by your side 24/7." He starts walking towards me, and I get up as quickly as I can, then back away into the wall. He pins me to the wall, and his breath smells like all he eats is raw fish and beer, and has never heard of dental hygiene. His hands goes around my throat, then squeezes just enough to make me frightened, but not enough to cut off the flow of air.  
"Leave her alone!" Rae yells. Walter looks at her and growls,  
"Don't interrupt your new parent's alone time." My eyes go wide, and I kick him hard in the nuts. He falls over and I run to Rae, grab her hand, and run up the stairs with her. We get out of the house, but we really are in the middle of nowhere. There are nothing but trees everywhere. We start running, hoping to find a fisher or a hunter. Walter is soon following us. We quickly climb a tree and hide in the leaves. Walter stops under our tree, and Rae covers her mouth with her hand.  
"Now now, my dears. Is this really the way you repay the man who helped you escape the clutches of your old life? My lovely Elizabeth and Rae, I freed you from the tyranny of your parents and your social standings. I set your dorm on fire to rid your past Lizzie! Same with your house Rae! And this is how you repay me!?" He screams, his voice echoing through the woods. My eyes widen in anger. Rae is doing her hardest not to make a sound, but tears are streaming down her face. I find a pen and Tom's letter in my pocket, and on the back, instruct Rae to find help as I distract Walter. I hand her the note, then fall in Walter. Then I run as fast as I can. As predicted, he chases me. He overtakes me and beats me black and blue. He then throws me over his shoulder and carries me back to the house. He yells at me for "losing our daughter" and hits me with fists, sticks, and his belt. I somehow manage to not cry or yelp in pain. As he leaves, my mouth has a mind of it's own.  
"Why? Why are you doing this?" I ask weakly, the taste of blood strong on my tongue. He walks back over and caresses my face.  
"Even as a child, you were so beautiful. You stole my heart with one innocent glance. And I am a greedy man." I can't fight him in my weakened state, so I close my eyes and think of Tom as hands grope me, and I'm so roughly taken that I bleed, making him think I was still a virgin. Once he has his fill of me, I'm left alone for 3 very long and painful days as he searches for Rae. I hope she got away. On day 4, Walter decides to have his fill of me in the crumbling living room. I'm still weak and can't fight due to only drinking nasty water from the rusty sink. Suddenly, the front door bangs open, and I'm on the ground, trying to get away. Arms grab me and pull me to safety. It's Rae!  
"What are you doing here?!" I hoarsely ask. She doesn't answer, just silently does her best to salvage what's left of my clothing as I hear Walter get his ass handed to him so hard that I'm not sure if he"ll survive. Rae explains that after I lead Walter away, she ran the opposite way until she reached the highway. As cars wizzed by, she tried to hail them, but no one would stop. She stayed there, trying to get someone to stop. Then finally, one did. A British man exit the car, and at first was just going to drive her to town until they got to the police, but she stopped him by saying my name.  
"His eyes widened as his face hardened. He demanded to know what your last name was. I told him I didn't know. He saw your note in my hand, and after flipping it over, told me to lead him here, so I did." I look over and see Tom, on his hands and knees, panting. Walter is fucked up, but still breathing. Rae says the police are on they're way. I call for Tom, my hand reaching for him. He looks at me, his face full of sadness and grief. I reach harder, needing him near me. He looks down, and won't come over.   
"Tom. I'm sorry I've been a bitch these last months. Tell me what to say and I'll say it, as long as I'm in your arms again." I say. He looks a me again, a mix of emotions crossing his face.   
"I'm sorry Liz. I'm so sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry I left your hospital room. I'm sorry I didn't protect you, like your mother asked me to the night before she died. I've failed you." He says, voice choked in emotion and tears running down his face. Using all my strength, I crawl over to him and collapse in his arms.   
"I already forgive you. Can you forgive me?" I ask, clutching his shirt.   
"Oh please, kiss and make up already!" Rae calls over. We chuckle and I pull Tom down to me, kissing him hard. It feels like I'm finally home. After the kiss, he tells me to rest, so I do, my arms practically glued to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally make up! Things will get lighter now, and sorry if the warnings are too much, I'm paranoid. If my phone lets me, I'll get another chapter up before Halloween, Thanksgiving at the least. *sarcastically* God bless old ass smartphones!!! Please comment how I did please, it helps alot!


	13. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!!! My phone was being a huge dick and kept deleting the tab I had this chapter on, then the holidays happened, and I've been getting shit together for college in two weeks. Anywho, here be the final chapter of this story, and hopefully, now that I have my very own laptop, I can publish more stories in a quicker amount of time. Enjoy :)

Out of the blackness, I hear a beeping sound, and muffled voices. I try to move towards it, but I can't move. Slowly, I realize that I'm on a bed. I open my eyes and am blinded by bright lights. Once my eyes adjust, I see I'm in the hospital. The muffled voices seem to be coming from the hallway outside, and the beeping is the heart monitor. I look around, slowly remembering why I'm here. Where's Tom? I sit up and call out, "Hello? Can anyone help me?" The voices stop, then a bunch of people burst into my room. It's Amber, Rae, my brothers, and Tom. They all look so happy, but Tom seems to be staying back, allowing my brothers and Amber to pretty much death hug me. I've been in an induced coma for a week to allow my body to heal quickly. Rae's parents were found alive and well, and Walter is locked away. After a few minutes of them talking, Rae taps their shoulders and says, "I think Liz and Tom need some alone time." She and Amber practically drag my brothers out and Tom sits in the chair next to me.  
"Hey." I smile.   
"Hi." He smirks. We're silent for a few moments, then he continues, "I'm sorry for not telling you about my past with Helen. I was trying to find the right moment to tell you, but things happened."   
"I'm sorry for acting like a know-it-all brat who cries at the littlest setback. I should have listened before bitch slapping you." I sigh sadly. He takes my hand and clutches it. I bring his hand to my lips and kiss each knuckle. He slips his hand out of my grasp and cups my cheek. I look into his eyes, seeing the question in his eyes.  
"Liz..." He starts.  
"If you still want me, can I be your girlfriend again?" I ask, hoping beyond reason. He chuckles and sighs.  
"No, I don't want you as my girlfriend." I look down to hide the pain, but he lifts my face up so I can see him smiling. "Elizabeth Worthington, you are the Juliet to my Romeo. The Elizabeth Bennet to my Fitzwilliam Darcy." He gets on one knee and pulls out a little velvet, black box. "I love you more than there are stars in the sky. The reason I don't want you to be my girlfriend, is because I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He opens the box and there is a beautiful diamond ring inside! My throat decides to stop working as I cover my mouth with my hand.   
"I... I don't know what to say!" I manage to say.  
"SAY YUS!!!!" Rae shouts from the door. We both crack up and I nod.  
"Yes, a thousand times, yes!" I choke on my emotions as he puts the ring on my finger. Tom leans in and softly kisses me, and I feel like a weary traveler come home. Over the next few months, I graduate with my class, plan the wedding, and pick out a new home for Tom and I to raise a family in. Every night, Tom sleeps next to me. When he isn't there, I get nightmares about Walter returning, even though he was killed in a prison riot. He reassures me I'm safe and loved. The day of the wedding arrives, and I'm in a spare room in the church getting ready. Amber is my Maid of Honor, and Sarah, Emma, and Rae are my bridesmaids.   
"Nervous?" Sarah asks as she finishes curling my hair.  
"Nope." I smile. My wedding dress is a big poufy one with gold designs on the corset and the bottom of the skirt. The bridesmaid dresses are just as pretty, light blue with diamonds on them. John checks in on us and thinks I look beautiful.  
"Just so you know, Tom is antsy to see you in your dress and say I Do. Everyone is here, so we'll begin when you're ready." He tells us before leaving. It only takes another ten minutes to be ready, and since I don't have a father to "give me away", Frank is the one walking me down the isle.  
"My baby sister, all grown up and getting married. This time last year, if someone told me this would happen, I'd have laughed in their face and called them an idiot. But I'm very happy for you sis." He says, looking like Father if he ever smiled. I hug my brother and Here Comes The Bride starts. We slowly walk down the isle, and while I can hear people comment on how lovely I look, my eyes are glued to Tom. He shaved his beard and cut his hair. He's wearing a white suit instead of the traditional black. He choose white because in the past year he's worn black for too many sad events. I love the choice because he looks like an angel sent from above with the flowers behind him looking like wings. We get to the end of the isle and Frank places my hand into Tom's warm one. As the service progresses, I see nothing but Tom and his smile. We say our I Do's and kiss with people applauding. My life couldn't be better than it is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the way the cookie crumbles! Since I'm bad at describing things, here is the wedding dress ---> http://archouseideas.com/princess-wedding-dresses/princess-wedding-dresses-excellent-wedding-clothing-gorgeous-embroidered-princess-ball-gown-wedding-dress/ And here is what the bridesmaids dresses look like ---> http://sangmaestro.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/blue-wedding-dress.jpg I literally just Googled dresses. Also, so sorry if it's short and seems rushed. I have a nasty habit of loosing the drive to write when new ideas for other stories pop in my head. I wanted to finish this at least for all of you who patiently waited for a hundred millennia. I'm working on a Loki story, may publish that next. Only this time, I'm going to make sure it's finished in mah notebook before posting. Thank you so much for reading this! Hope to see you in the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the way the cookie crumbles! Sorry it's short *bows head in shame* This is a work-in-progress, so I may take a while to update since I'm using a library computer. Hopefully I can update soon. TTFN!


End file.
